Telecommunication
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Sequal to Groceries. Yamamoto gets lonely. Gokudera gets lonely. And with thousands of miles between them, they don't really have much of a choice at this point. Phonesex. 8059 oneshot.


Waking up in Gokudera's bed was always a good thing for Yamamoto; he got to wake up to the scent of Gokudera that covered his pillows, and of course seeing Gokudera himself.

But, seeing a packed suitcase in the morning brought Yamamoto's mood down, frowning slightly at the hunk of cloth in front of him. Gokudera was going away on a mission today, and wouldn't be back until next week. Although it made Yamamoto sad that his lover was leaving, he knew it was something Gokudera had to do, and he wouldn't say no to Tsuna, so he wouldn't make it hard on him by moping.

Gokudera glanced back at his bed, avoiding eye contact with Yamamoto at all costs. With one killer look, Gokudera would be back in that bed faster than Yamamoto could even get what little clothes were on him, off.

Noticing Yamamoto was finally awake, Gokudera turned away quickly, muttering, "I'm off," and left the room before he did anything he would have regretted; postponing the mission for another night to spend the day with Yamamoto in bed, preferably with no clothes on. But with the trust the Tenth had in him, he was going to have to save his sexual desires for another time.

"Ne Gokudera!" Yamamoto practically fell out of bed, stumbling after his lover. "Wait," he snatched onto the storm's arm, pulling him a bit closer_. It's just a week, just a week,_ Yamamoto repeated to himself. He really hope it wasn't something dangerous, where Gokudera would get hurt to badly, but he didn't want to ask him that in case it was. "I don't get a good bye kiss?" Yamamoto asked a little low, trying to hide the sadness of his beauty leaving him.

His efforts to push Yamamoto's warm body away were futile. Biting his lip and swearing a bit, the bomber peeked upwards through his long fringe, got up on the tips of his toes and kissed Yamamoto quickly; only allowing himself to peck his lips. A second later, Gokudera managed to tear himself out of Yamamoto's arms, backing up down the hall with his bags in hand. "I-I'll see you in a week."

Yamamoto looked at his lover with soft eyes, nodding his head. "Yeah... A week." Then he made his lips curl into a soft smile, so the last memory Gokudera would leave with was a happy one of Yamamoto.

"I'll be waiting~" Yamamoto smiled bigger.

By the time Yamamoto has said that, Gokudera was out of the house an in his taxi, on his way to the airport. The silence was /eerie/ without Yamamoto's constant rambling around, which he would admit was nice, but there was something about the idiot going on and on about useless subjects; releasing the stress from Gokudera's mind. Sighing, he opened his folder and began reviewing his work on his way to the airport.

Yamamoto stood in the middle of Gokudera's apartment awkwardly, silence filling the room as Yamamoto stared at the door.

Finally decided it was necessary to move, Yamamoto went over to Gokudera's room where he found most of his clothes on Gokudera's floor. Collecting them together, Yamamoto sat on Gokudera's bed to slide his pants on over his boxers. Gokudera's bed was nice and soft, warm and smelled of Gokudera.

Yamamoto felt his eyelids get heavy, and thought a little nap in the bombers bed wouldn't hurt anyone. Gokudera might get mad that Yamamoto didn't leave right away, but what he doesn't know wont hurt him.

It could have been days or hours later, but Gokudera wouldn't have known. He was so buried in his work over seas that any sense of time was out the window, which was disappointing because he didn't even remember when he was going back home to Japan yet.

He sat in his hotel room, alone with the company of his paper work and glanced at the phone, deciding he should hassle some potential convicts to admit their guilty status already.

He managed to crawl over to his bed where he left his phone to avoid distractions. His eyelids were heavy and after dialing the number, a familiar voice rang in his ear; not of a local convict, but Yamamoto.

He flinched violently in Gokudera's bed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly, still washed over with sleep, he opened his phone with out even looking at the caller ID. "H-Hello?" Yamamoto asked in the receiver, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Gokudera was practically falling asleep on himself; he couldn't tell whether he was dreaming or not. "Takeshi...?" He really should have gotten up back to his work, insisting to Yamamoto that he called the wrong number, but the hotel bed was so soft and the rain guardian's voice was so /nice/. Gentle like the rain, but with the spark of excitement to hear from his lover.

"Gokudera?" The excitement was very clear in Yamamoto's voice, as he was more awake now.

He has been staying at the bombers place for the past three days now, coming up with different excuses to his dad as to why he couldn't come home.

He liked it at Gokudera's house, everything smelled of him, and the scent was starting to cling to Yamamoto. "How have you been? I miss you! Do you miss me? Have you gotten much work done? Are you pushing yourself? Have you been eating and sleeping regularly? You haven't hurt yourself have you?" Yamamoto started to ramble, excitement from hearing his lover's voice building up inside him.

"You idiot, stop worrying so much. I called the wrong number by accident okay? I have to get back to-" there was a distinct meow in the background on Yamamoto's end. "Why are you still at my place?" Hearing Yamamoto's voice awakened his more...risque side. "You haven't been doing anything weird on your own while I was away, were you?"

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked over at Uri who jumped on the spot on the bed next to Yamamoto, begging for the attention Yamamoto has been giving her that he hasn't been able to give to Gokudera.

"Ah... I'm not at your house... I just... Brought Uri with me!" Made sense, right? "Since... You wouldn't be home to take care of her...?" Yamamoto knew Gokudera would never buy it...

"Don't be an idiot, Uri only sounds pissed off like that when she's stuck at my place." Cuddling deeper into the pre-fluffed pillows, Gokudera removed his tie, almost letting sleep take him completely. "Hey baseball idiot, what are you wearing?"

"Uhm," Yamamoto looked under the blanket, forgetting what he was wearing. "Jeans, you know the ones that are kind of torn up that you convinced me to buy, and this necklace-" Yamamoto bit his tongue, to stop himself from speaking, knowing Gokudera would probably find it creepy if he knew Yamamoto went through his jewelry and tried on a necklace that he never took off. "Jeans. Just the jeans." Yamamoto never found shirts important

"Yeah? And how fast can you take them off?" Gokudera didn't know where these sexual advances were coming from, but before he knew it he had his shirt open and was starting on his pants. "I missed you too, you know." His voice was low and sultry, practically caressing the phone at his ear with his voice.

/Oh./ Yamamoto knew where Gokudera was going with this.

He smirked to himself, talking a bit low as if someone would hear him in the empty house. "I don't know, how fast can you convince me to take them off?" Yamamoto raised a playful eyebrow, even though Gokudera couldn't see it.

At his smooth voice Gokudera moaned into the mouthpiece, aching his hips up as if Yamamoto was right there with him, teasing his body.

"Don't fuck with me, I bet...you're already naked, rolling around my bed and pretending I'm there with you sucking you off, you pervert." The words rolled from the bomber's tongue casually as if it was coming naturally for him.

"Heh," Yamamoto chuckled, "That was a pretty detailed insult Gokudera... Sure that isn't what you are imagining?" Yamamoto purred. Well, Gokudera put the image in his head now.

The thought of Gokudera's head bobbing in-between his thighs made his body heat up. "I miss seeing those slender hips of yours... They really are a turn on. Would you let me mark them?"

Thoughts of leaving marks all over Gokudera's body started to play in his head, /really/ starting to get Yamamoto worked up.

"Well what if I am. What if all I want to do right now is suck your cock until you cum in my mouth, and force you to just sit there and watch me touch myself in front of you?" The tent in his pants was rapidly increasing in size from the direction this conversation took. He moaned again, wiggling out of his dress pants leaving him solely in his open dress shirt and tightening briefs.

Yamamoto whimpered at the thought of Gokudera not letting him touch him. "You wouldn't do that, would you Hayato? I mean, not when I have so much to offer you." Yamamoto's voice was in a somewhat teasing tone, and he started to slowly rub himself through his jeans unconsciously.

"I could touch you like you do yourself, but better. I could stroke you with one hand, squeeze and pinch your nipple with the other, and leave marks all over your neck." Just saying the things he wanted to do to the bomber was making him this hard, it was driving him crazy.

Unconsciously Gokudera released a loud cat-like moan, sitting up to lean against the headboard of the hotel bed to shove his underwear off to expose it to the cool air of the hotel room.

But with Yamamoto on the line, Gokudera felt like the room was a hundred times hotter as he imagined the sensational touches all over his body; the pleasure consuming him. "Then again, you fingers /are/ longer and," he whimpered a bit at the though, "they reach so /far/ inside of me, Takeshi. Do you want to be inside me right now?"

"Yes," Yamamoto said a little too desperately, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Uri started pawing at Yamamoto again, demanding attention.

Yamamoto pushed Uri away with his foot, causing her to fall of the bed and leaving Yamamoto feeling bad but a little to busy at the moment to do anything about it.

Yamamoto let out a shaky moan when his fingers started to touch his own member. "I miss you Hayato... I miss you so much."

"I-idiot." Hearing first name being purred into his ear sent a shiver through his body. Cradling the phone in the nook of his shoulder, holding it to his ear. The bomber turned over in frenzy for friction, rubbing against the sheets, searching for the familiar heat of his lover. "I want you..." Another electrifying moan when his nipple grazed the bed.

Phone pressed against his head and the bed, Gokudera laid there with his chest against the sheets and ass in the air, as if waiting for the heat of Yamamoto to fill him and thrust into him over and over until they broke the fucking bed.

Gokudera could feel cum beginning to drip to the sheets, forming a puddle of stickiness, encouraging his person menstruations further.

Some how managing to get his pants off with one hand, Yamamoto started stroking himself a little faster. "I need you..." his voice was just as low, as he closed his eyes letting his imagination run with dirty thoughts.

"Hayato, are you touching yourself?" Even if he wasn't, Yamamoto was still going to imagine his lover panting and touching the spots Yamamoto was oh-so familiar with.

"Of course I am, you absolute pervert." He spat the last word like an insult, but really he was a hot, moaning mess at the mere thought of Yamamoto's strong shoulders and chest hovering over him and pounding into his body.

He sucked at his fingers, being extra loud to let Yamamoto hear the sticky mess that was being created in his bed. Slurping and moaning, Gokudera finally slipped two fingers into his ass at once. "Ta-Takeshi!"

"Ahh..." Yamamoto gasped when he heard his first name being called desperately on the other end, and he bit his lip at the image of Gokudera ridding him. "Louder..." Yamamoto whispered, groaning as he tightened his grip on his cock, stroking it fast to the sound of Gokudera's voice and the thoughts it gave him.

"Ah...hah, y-you, idiot!" Gokudera was so close, yet he felt so /empty/. Inserting another finger, he thrust them faster and faster trying to recreate the rhythm Yamamoto would have while he was inside of him. But though his fingers were skilled with explosives and piano, they couldn't even come close to comparing to the wonders that Yamamoto would unleash onto him.

Whimpering, he even tried pushing back onto his fingers to reach deeper. His desperation was quickly voiced; almost /screaming/ for more. "I can't- it just...T-Takeshi, I need you here. Now. Fuck..."

Sweat rolled down the side of Yamamoto's jaw as he continued to pant and gasp into the receiver. "You... You should have never l-left..." Yamamoto asked, it being a little to hard to form words. He was in a way getting some of the frustration he had towards Gokudera leaving him out. "Crap..." Yamamoto moaned, stroking himself faster as he felt close.

"I-it's a little too...too late for that isn't it? You should have kissed me and did me against the wall while you had the chance." He continued to thrust his fingers deeper and deeper, but with no prevail.

Something was missing— Yamamoto was missing. His orgasm was so close, but the only thing that stood between him and release were the hundreds of miles between the two. Gokudera went as far as punching a pillow and throwing it with all his frustration across the room. "Fuck! I-I can't...!"

Hearing Gokudera's sexual frustration even started to frustrate Yamamoto. "Use... Use something in replacement?" Yamamoto suggested, slowing down the movement of his hand a bit. But just a bit.

"How do you n-normally pleasure yourself when you can't reach...?" Did Gokudera have a vibrator that he used? The thought of Gokudera using a vibrator almost led Yamamoto to his limit; almost.

Of course he had thought about it, but he never actually /would/. "Fuck, you idiot; a-as if. You were always around when I wanted to...ugh!" Another pillow whipped at the wall. "What...what do I do...?" He stared down at his hardness and how desperately it wanted to be released as it continued to leak onto the sheets.

"Just... Oh fuck-ahhh..." Yamamoto cried out as he grasped his erection tighter as he came into his hand.

He panted, sliding down the head bored of Gokudera's bed, getting over the after feeling. "Just, find" Yamamoto caught his breath, and continued with his sentence "something... there has to be something...?"

Collapsing forward, Gokudera continued to pant hard, trying to think of some way to release himself. "There's nothing," he tried stroking himself, but it just wasn't the same. There were times Yamamoto didn't even have to touch him to get him to cum; as if his mere presence was able to arouse him that far, "Unless you have any ideas. F-fuck..."

"You know Hayato..." Yamamoto licked his lips, collecting his thoughts "If I was there, I wouldn't let you leave bed, unless it was too fuck you on the floor. I would make you scream my name, I would touch your deepest spots..." Yamamoto has never really talked dirty like this before, but it was Gokudera so he gave it his best shot.

His lip trembled, as the words seemed to caress his body. Gokudera closed his eyes and moaned quietly, wanting Yamamoto to continue.

He imagined that the grown baseball player on his bed, naked and grabbing him by the hips to fuck him senseless. "A-and...?" Oh jeez, Yamamoto's dirty talk was turning him on a lot more than he anticipated. His entire body quivered, body even more alert than before.

Yamamoto bit his lip. "I... I'd moan into your ear, loud and clear, telling you how much I love you until I found that spot. That spot that makes you scream and sees stars, you like that spot, don't you? We'd come together, moaning each other's names..." Yamamoto felt that he was getting a little carried away, a little embarrassed. "B-but that wouldn't be enough..."

"Because...because I want /you/." Rising to his knees for better access, he plunged his fingers in deeper and harder than before, but only /grazing/ his prostate. He cried out, "Al-almost!" With one hand in his ass, sliding in an out, he licked his other hand's fingers and rubbed his nipples like Yamamoto would.

Eventually the pleasure became so great that he could barely support himself, resulting in his body falling forward and the friction between his penis and the warm, sticky bed sheet accompanied with Yamamoto's voice drove him over the edge; releasing /hard/ into the bed, and absolutely screaming Yamamoto's name until the hotel phone would be off the line from the noise complaints.


End file.
